FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a book-type case housing an electronic apparatus, with the case formed of two parts capable of opening and closing through a hinge and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus case integrally formed by plastic molding, and a method and a mold for molding the case.